


Last Dance: Dancetale (Sans & Frisk)

by Dragon_Byte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, F/M, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Byte/pseuds/Dragon_Byte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was stuck in a genocide run. Frisk, on a rampage, killed everyone he cared about. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He just wants a happy ending.</p><p>So he offers one last dance.</p><p>((FIRST TIME USING AO3- MAY HAVE SOME MISTAKES))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance: Dancetale (Sans & Frisk)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to see everyone again, and if you're new, welcome :) Constructive criticism is welcome, I'm still quite new to this website.
> 
> Enjoy!

He stared at the once innocent child, his hands trembling in his pockets. Fingers curled into fists and bones clacking together in fury, he wanted nothing but to obliterate them.

"say, kid." His voice bounced off the walls and only contributed to the thick tension. "do you think even the worst person can change?"

They said nothing.

"that somewhere, inside of them, is a glimmer of something good that used to be there?"

Only silence answered him. Sans let out a dark, hoarse laugh.

"i know that there's still good in you. answer me."

They began to shake, using all their self-control to hold back the tears. Their bright red eyes dimmed.

"can the worst person change?"

The knife clattered onto the floor. Frisk's heaving sobs told the entire story. Sans felt guilt pool in his non-existent stomach. He wanted to dash over and bury them into a tight hug; tell them that he's sorry and he never wanted to do this.

But he couldn't. Not when they killed Papyrus, killed Toriel, killed everyone he ever cared about. The people who kept his mind from twisting into insanity were gone. And it was all their fault.

Sans flipped his hood up and gave them a hand. Frisk glanced up. Their eyes were blurred with tears and their teeth were buried into their bottom lip to keep silent.

"one last dance."

Frisk took his hand and nodded.

"One last dance," they signed.

A blue and red soul appeared, the rest washed away into a colorless world. He sighed, misery entangled within it. A soft melody began to play, urging them to share their last dance.

Sans began moving. The song was slower than he expected but he'd make do with it.

Frisk twirled and spun right into Sans, a silent urge to lift them could be seen in their now brown eyes. Sans laughed and lifted them up, letting them bathe in the golden light shining through the windows.

Frisk's feet planted onto the ground and they immediately began a series of jumps. Sans followed them, mimicking a few and creating new ones on the spot.

Frisk had their eyes closed now; letting their instincts guide them towards the skeleton. Sans could see the complete and utter peace etched onto their face. His permanent grin widened by a fraction.

Sans took Frisk's hand and guided them through intricate steps and twists. It didn't feel like there was a battle anymore. It was as if he was dancing with an old friend. A warm sense of happiness flooded his mind.

It was too soon. It felt too soon. The song ended with him wanting more. Frisk opened their eyes and he could tell they felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, Sans," they signed. Sans patted them on the shoulder.

"don't ever do this to me. or anyone." His tone was nothing but somberness. "reset, please."

Frisk nodded. The Judgement Hall began to melt away into dazzling yellow sparks. Sans watched in awe and glanced back at Frisk.

They were surrounded by twinkling stars. Smiling, they laced their fingers through Sans'.

"Until then, Sans," Frisk signed.

"until then," he agreed.

His eye sockets shut as he waited for the new timeline to be born.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. If you liked it, please consider a kudos or write a comment :D


End file.
